


Backseat Driver (ANDY BIERSACK IMAGINE)

by ErinSydneyBVB



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Ashley Purdy - Freeform, BVB, CC, Car Sex, Christian Coma - Freeform, F/M, Jake Pitts - Freeform, Jinxx - Freeform, Jinxx Ferguson - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinSydneyBVB/pseuds/ErinSydneyBVB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write one with sex with andy and you are in a car and he comes and fucks you in the back seat in is super dominant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver (ANDY BIERSACK IMAGINE)

**Smut warning.**

**Enjoy <3**

 

 

“No, Chris!” You pulled away from your ex boyfriend after he tried to touch you for the third time. With a sharp screech of _“I said no!”_ you painted your handprint across his face.

“Ooh,” he smirked, cupping his reddening cheek. “Kitty can scratch.”

“Fuck off, loser!” You turned and stormed off in the direction of your friend’s car, swatting his hand away when he reached for your wrist.

Finally you reached the parked car at the edge of a park. You sat in the back seat and pulled out your phone. Your friends were still having fun at the block party so you weren’t going to just demand to be taken home. You’d wait it out in the car. Shouldn’t be that much longer, anyway? There was a rap on the tinted window and you jumped, seeing the outline of a man in the darkness.

“Go away,” you groaned, assuming it was Chris.

“Are you okay?” A much deeper voice said. 

“Andy!” You perked up and opened the door to see your best friend[with benefits] bent over, looking into your eyes with his blue saucers. “Y-yeah I’m okay.”

“You sure?” he chuckled. “It’s not like you to hide away in the car like this at a party.”

You shrugged a little and laughed. “I guess not. It’s… It’s just Chris. He won’t leave me alone.”

“Damn,” he murmured. “He should know that you’re mine,” he said, leaning in for a deep kiss- the kind of kiss that almost always means _sex is coming._

“Nobody knows I’m yours,” You reminded him when you pulled your lips from his for a quick breath. He took a breath to speak but your mouth was already covering his again.

You balled up fabric from the front of his shirt and pulled him into the car and on top of you. The kiss was never broken as you laid back and his weight came down on your body. His lanky legs still dangled slightly out of the door. He scooted you back further into the car, the friction pulling you tank top further up your body. You heard the door shut and he sighed against your mouth.

“How did you do that??” You mumbled. His hands had been on you the entire time.

He looked down at you and chuckled. “I’m just that good.”

“Oh fuck me,” you groaned, earning yet another lust-loaded smirk from Andy. 

“Is that what you want me to do?” He said teasingly.

“You know what I want Andy.” You growled, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. “I want it hard and rough.”

He chuckled maliciously. Hard and rough was his specialty. He was never into the kinky stuff but when you brought out the ‘R’ word, all he could do was look down at you and growl, “It’s your funeral, darling.”

“Hurt me,” you sighed lustfully in response.

“Stop talking,” he said, forcing a hand over your mouth and winking as he spoke, “If you’re not quiet, everyone will know we’re in here.” 

“Fuck,” you murmured when his hand left your face and found its way into your shorts. He tugged them down barely enough to wedge his fingers into the hot space between your legs. He bit down on your neck as his fingers circled down on your heated skin. 

“Andy,” you whined. 

“ _Sh,_ ” He forced your shorts further down and eventually off. When he couldn’t manage to get your black thong off along with them, he revealed his switchblade and removed them that way. You whined a little, as they were one of your favorite pairs, but he ignored you. He wedged himself down on the other end of the back seat, propping your knees up on his shoulders. Just as your breath hitched in your throat, his tongue connected with your skin. He licked fiercely, egged on by the tiny moans that escaped your lips. You tangled your fingers into his dark hair, digging your nails into his skin as two of his long fingers entered you. He pumped his hand carefully, rubbing hard on the spot he had committed to memory, that always made you cry out.

“Quiet, babe,” he warned. You bit down hard on the inside of your bottom lip to stifle your sounds, and tasted blood. Soon after, he removed his mouth and hand and sighed. “I’m not letting you cum just yet.”

“But Andy,” you whined.

“Hold on,” he sat up as much as a person can in the backseat of a sedan. He pulled the foil-wrapped condom from his pocket, shoved it between his teeth to hold, and inched his skinny jeans down to his knees. You could see the bulge in his boxers and your heard skipped a beat. You reached forward involuntarily and his hands met with yours at his elastic band. Both of your pairs of hands pulled them town together- your fingers shaking slightly. His terrifyingly huge erection stood free for just a moment while he tore open the condom packet and rolled on the dark blue rubber. You barely had time to catch your breath before he was over you again. His arm came up above you to prop himself up on the door behind your head, his knees wedged carefully on either side of your opened hips. Without warning, you felt him sliding carefully into you. You shifted your position a bit, trying to get comfortable around his cumbersome length. Just when you couldn’t handle any more, he stopped. You let out a breath of relief.

“Not quite,” he said. Your eyes widened and you forced back a tear as he jerked the last inch or so into you. “There we go…” 

“I always forget,” you breathed in his ear when he leaved forward and began to thrust slowly and carefully.

“Forget what?” he grunted after a moment, too focused on keeping himself together to respond.

“How big you are,” you arched your back slightly as he neared that spot. He kissed your neck and nipped at the skin, sucking hard on your collarbones. 

“People are gonna wonder,” you say about the hickeys that are no doubt blooming across your skin everywhere.

“Let them,” he growled, pulling almost all the way out and hitting that little bundle of nerves inside you on the way back in.

“Jesus!” you screamed as he started to thrust harder and deeper, hitting the spot each time.

“No, just Andy,” he said, his voice strained with effort.

At this point, you were finding it incredibly difficult, keeping yourself from cumming. You knew he loved it when you waited, but you couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Andy, I’m gonna-”

“Okay,” he groaned. “Go!”

You could feel the gentle shudder run down his spine as you both came simultaneously. Both of your loud moans mixed together in some sort of strange harmony.

“God,” he groaned, before finally pulling out of you. 

“Not god,” you smirked. “Just me.”

 

~Erin xo~


End file.
